girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Boy
Girl Meets Boy is the second episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on July 11, 2014 to 3.2 million viewers.tvbythenumbers Overview To teach the kids in his class how to communicate without technology, Cory confiscates all of their phones. Plot Riley and Maya are standing in the school hallway when Lucas enters, sits on the bench outside of Cory's class and starts texting on his phone. When Riley pulls out her own phone to text, Maya asks Riley to go over and talk to Lucas, but she refuses saying that too many things can go wrong. She finally gives in and goes over to him, but can't bring herself to say anything. Instead, she sniffs him from behind his back and returns to Maya saying, "I walk through life the way I walk through life". Maya demands that Riley talk about it, but instead of replying, she texts 'nope' to Maya's old flip phone. In class, Cory explains to the students about how technology has deprived the new generation of their emotions. Riley disagrees, and so Cory gives the class an assignment: he has them split up into teams and discover whether or not new technology has made them better people. The conditions of the assignment: they cannot use computers, and they must do their research at the New York Public Library. Plus, to keep everyone honest, Cory confiscates all of their phones. While Farkle teams up with Maya, Riley and Lucas partner up, much to Cory's disappointment. Later in the hallway as school lets out, Maya invites Lucas to walk them to the Library later and asks Riley for her consent, but again Riley cannot bring herself to speak, but instead mimics an emoticon by smiling with both thumbs up. At home during dinner, Auggie is telling the family about how good his day was. In contrast, Riley talks about how bad her day went, which culminated in Cory taking away her phone. Even with Topanga's encouragement, Riley is not sure she can make it without her phone, at which point Auggie offers to let her use his toy phone. When Riley asks Cory why he is putting her and the class up to this assignment, he believes that she and her friends can learn to become real human beings, and Topanga adds that perhaps Riley and the others may learn a little more about themselves and each other; when Maya comes in she says she is actually okay with the assignment because, not having a smartphone like everyone else, she feels that the playing field has been leveled. When Farkle buzzes on the intercom Riley says she be ready in a moment, but when Lucas buzzes in right after Farkle she quickly grabs her stuff and hurries out the door with Maya close behind; Cory says it is too soon for boys, but Topanga says they while they had a good run with Riley they still have Auggie. The four enter the library, referred to by Farkle as "where the ancients stored all their wisdom". Lucas pulls a very dusty book called "Tales of Human Interaction" off of a nearby shelf, which Maya and Farkle claim and sit down to read: "Not until we put down our phones, switch off our computers, and look into each other's eyes will we be able to touch each other's hearts." As they read this, Riley and Lucas slowly, and somewhat awkwardly, look into each other's eyes. The librarian becomes annoyed at Riley and Lucas' awkwardness; using any story book as an analogy, she tells Riley that if she wants to know a good story that she should start on page one, and with every page you turn, you get deeper into the story. So Riley sits back down next to Lucas and they start to have a deep and meaningful conversation. Lucas tells Riley about the day he helped one of his 24 horses give birth; he then reveals that this event inspired him to want to become a veterinarian someday, which is something he has never told anyone until Riley. Meanwhile, Farkle remarks to Maya on how technology is capable of putting all kinds of information onto a device anyone can fit into their pocket. When he says he doesn't even need to look at the sky anymore to know what phase the moon is in and where the stars are, Maya, in contrast, says that by not having a smartphone, all she has to go by is the actual sky; Farkle thinks Maya is at a disadvantage until, thinking she took notes on what they've read, he grabs her notepad and is genuinely awestruck when he sees her drawing of the cityscape and the night sky. Farkle says he didn't know she could draw like that, and Maya admits that she didn't either. Riley returns home with a dreamy look on her face and happily thanks Cory for the assignment; she mentions that she and Lucas connected by talking about things that were important to them. Before going to her bedroom she compliments Cory on being a good teacher and that he can keep her phone as long as he wants. Cory is confused, and Topanga congratulates him on teaching Riley how to feel. Topanga then tells him she has many more emotions to explore. Now Cory is wanting to change her back; Topanga says he can't, but he thinks he knows how... The next day in class, Cory frantically passes all the students' phones back to them and begins the technology debate. Showing Maya's drawing to the class, Farkle marvels at what a person can do with a pencil and paper, and says that he found out something about Maya that he didn't know before. Then, Riley tells the class about real personal connections, that you don't need your phone to connect with your real friends. She and Lucas demonstrate by turning to one another and saying 'hi'. Later, Cory secretly meets with Maya at the Library; he wants her to keep an eye on Riley and make sure she doesn't get hurt and also wants Maya to send him text alerts and pictures. Knowing that he's scared and aware that things can happen between friends, Maya reminds him she doesn't have the technology to do what he wants her to do, so Cory gives Maya a brand new smartphone, saying his motives are completely selfish, but Maya isn't so sure. Cory then hands her a package of colored pencils, telling her that if something beautiful happens with Riley to color him a picture. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Kennedy as Librarian *Taylar Hollomon as Myzell Quotes Trivia *In a deleted scene, Riley and her classmates are dancing in the classroom to a remix of a video of their teacher, Mr. Matthews, lecturing on the over dependence of technology. It was seen in the UK promo for the show, but was edited out of the episode for unknown reasons. *A second classroom is clearly used here, as evidenced by Cory's desk and the Feeny quote presented in paper rather than chalk. While this could be attributed to "water damage" in the show, in real life, the production switched from Sunset Gower Studios to L.A. Center Studios between pilots. *Somewhere around the beginning of the episode, Riley sniffs the back of Lucas's neck. She was trying to talk to him, but no words came out of her mouth when she opened it multiple times. *According to the novelization of this episode, Riley thinks that Lucas smells like clean laundry and blueberry muffins. *Given the nature of shiny flat surfaces, it is highly likely that Lucas was fully capable of witnessing Riley's antics behind his back, reflected on his phone screen. *First appearances of Yogi and Nigel. *A picture in the hallway of the Matthews apartment is of Cory and Topanga in the hall of John Adams High, with Salem Saberhagen (the talking cat from Sabrina The Teenage Witch) after the cat magically transported all the characters to the 1940's in the BMW episode, "No Guts, No Cory." *It is revealed that the Matthews take family trips to the Jersey Shore, just as Cory's own family did when he was younger, possibly to play mini golf, as Cory's family did. *Maya has an interest in art. *Maya learned that she can draw in this episode. *Maya doesn't own a smartphone until the end of this episode when Cory give one to her. * The board in the back of Cory's classroom says "Dream. Try. Do good." This is a reference to the last episode of Boy Meets World, "Brave New World" when Mr. Feeny says this to Cory, Topanga, Eric, and Shawn in their old classroom. * First mention of Dominic Falcone, a classmate of Auggie, who later appears in Girl Meets Commonism. * In the promo, Maya comes in and says "'Sup, goofballs!" and Cory says, "Except her!"- however, in the episode, Maya says through the intercom "Hey losers, it's Maya!", followed by Cory saying this. *The "Sup, goofballs!" line is in Girl Meets Father. *Lucas reveals he has an uncle called Buster. *The name of the book the Librarian is reading is Forty Shades of Lip Gloss. *This episode is used in a flashback sequence in Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) *This episode is called Girl Meets Boy, and there was an episode of Boy Meets World called Boy Meets Girl, in which Topanga and Cory have their first real connection, therefore bearing a similar plot. *Lucas references the episode in Girl Meets Triangle, mentioning the library scene between him and Riley. Goofs *Maya and Riley's lockers are in a different location and different color then the pilot. *Riley is standing next to her backpack but it is unknown why Maya took it. *The first time in the class in that episode the globe in the background changes throughout the scene. *At first in the same scene Riley's phone is next to her binder then is suddenly on her binder. *Cory's line representing the time line randomly moved. *When Auggie is talking at the table there is a blue pot visible. Then when the camera is back on him you can only see the handle. *When Riley is standing next to the table Auggies napkin is on his lap but then when the camera is back in his direction it's barely on his lap. *At the same time Cory's napkin moved from his lap to on top of the table. *When Riley and Lucas are next to each other in the library there is a pot between them but when the camera faces towards Riley it's on her left. *In the last scene when Maya and Cory were talking there were 3 books on Mayas left but when the camera faces towards Cory there are none. International premieres *August 8, 2014 (Canada) *September 1, 2014 (Australia) *September 12, 2014 (UK & Ireland) *September 14, 2014 (Latin America, Brazil) *September 26, 2014 (Scandinavia) * November 1, 2014 (France) * November 15, 2014 (Czech Republic, Hungary, Middle East, Africa) *November 16, 2014 (Italy, Romania, Bulgaria) * November 22, 2014 (Poland) * January 1, 2015 (Israel) *January 3, 2015 (Japan) * January 30, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) * May 12, 2015 (Germany) * July 12, 2016 (Philippines) Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes